1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for verifying the face of a user using a light mask, and in particular, to a system and method for recognizing an image input through a camera and verifying a registered user in a robotic environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there are many technologies for recognizing and verifying a face. Conventional face verification technologies are mainly related to a process for dividing a facial image into blocks, extracting features from respective blocks, and creating Gaussian Mixture Models (GMMs). The division of a facial image into blocks is shown in FIG. 1A. In the method of dividing a facial image into small blocks and extracting features from the blocks in this way, GMM learning may be excellently performed because a plurality of data items can be obtained using a small number of images, but learning and adaptation time and verification time may increase due to the increased number of GMMs, and the entire facial image may not be sufficiently taken into account.